


first.

by jumpforjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reall In Love Yuuri Katsuki, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, sappiest shit known to man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: Sometimes, in relationships you get the order all wrong. Sometimes, you get engaged before you've even really had your first date.





	first.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 'first date hc's' anon on curiouscat!! if you have hc's or au ideas or little prompts you can drop them here: https://curiouscat.me/jumpforjo
> 
> also shoutout to rena/hinatella for giving this a quick lookover before i posted!!

Defining a first date was an odd thing, Yuuri thought. Him and Viktor have never  _ called _ anything a date before, but one glance at the metal glinting around his finger is ample evidence that they’re  _ engaged _ . 

How can they be engaged, but have never officially gone on a  _ date _ ? After China, they’d talked through the night in their hotel room, conversation interrupted with hastily pressed kisses, accidentally staying up until they needed to leave for their flight. It was confirmation that they were… something. Boyfriends felt so juvenile, like it wasn’t enough to cover the swell in Yuuri’s chest everytime Viktor smiled, or the warmth that radiated from Viktor whenever Yuuri caught him staring. 

In his head, Yuuri settled for just referring to him as  _ his Viktor _ .

But despite everything, they’d never made plans and called them dates, they simply didn’t have the time. Now, in the off season, though, Viktor had declared they were having a date night. It was scheduled for that Friday- he’d made dinner reservations and gotten them tickets to a ballet. The fact that it was their first date didn’t seem to dawn on Viktor- unless perhaps dates didn’t need to officially be declared?

The nervous thoughts, however, were quickly replace by anticipation. It buzzed low in his stomach, had him smiling like an idiot at random. They were going on a  _ date _ . 

It probably wasn’t that extraordinary, not in the long run, but Viktor had planned a  _ date _ for them. Yuuri even caught him trying to sneakily put in an order for a bouquet. There was something giddy and boyish about the feeling- this was something he’d missed out on- a feeling he finally understood. 

The day of, the light feeling carried him through waking up early, then doing an almost spa-like routine in preparation. For their  _ date _ , Yuuri wanted to be nothing short of perfect, someone Viktor was proud to have on his arm and seated across from him. Objectively, he knew he could show up exactly how he woke up and Viktor would still coo over him, but there was something satisfying about dressing up for Viktor. Skating for Viktor, dressing up for him- it struck Yuuri that Viktor really did make him want to be better- to be his best. He’d known that of course, for awhile, but the rehashing of the revelation settled over him pleasantly as he slipped the ring back over his finger before leaving the bathroom. 

In the afternoon, Viktor disappeared to “run errands,” and Yuuri spent the hour alone practically putting on a fashion show until he felt certain he was in peak condition. The doorbell rang as soon as he put the finishing touches on his hair. 

They lived together. This was ridiculous. Yuuri was more in love than he could ever have imagined. 

He didn’t even bother to peak through the hole to see who, he simply swung the door open to reveal Viktor looking straight out of the ending sequence of a romantic comedy. His hair was perfectly set, sporting a wide smile, sparkling eyes, and a suit tailored so well it could be a second skin. Behind his back, Yuuri could almost spot the bouquet.

Shifting from foot to foot, Yuuri couldn’t suppress his grin, cheeks nearly sore already from the force of it. “Ready to go?”

“Almost.” With a flourish, Viktor brandished the bouquet in front of him- a lovely collection of lillies, carnations, and roses. A deep blush colored Yuuri’s cheeks. He was head over heels in love, affection rushing through his whole body. Taking the bouquet, he wasted no time in throwing arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him silly right on his own doorstep. Their own doorstep. The night was going to be perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this brief moment of fluff! you can find me on tumblr/twitter @ jumpforjo!


End file.
